Master of Many Forms
MASTER OF MANY FORMS A master of many forms has no shape that she calls herown. Instead, she occupies whatever body is most expedient for her at the time. While others base their identities largely on their external forms, a master of many forms actually comes closer to her true self through her transformations. Of necessity, her sense of self is based not on her outward form, but on her soul, which is truly the only constant about her. It is the inner strength of that soul that enables her to take on any shape and remain herself within. The path of the master of many forms is ideal for a spellcaster of any race who has experienced shapechanging and yearns for more of it. Such a character can be a great force for either good or ill in the world. An evil master of many forms in particular poses a terrible threat, for she can appear anywhere, in any body. The same opponents may face her again and again, in one shape after another, never realizing that they are actually facing a single enemy. NPC masters of many forms are typically loners, moving between communities of various creatures as suits their whims. They sometimes find work as spies or explorers. The class description presented here is an updated version of the shifter prestige class that originally appeared in Masters of the Wild. Adaptation: Masters of many forms can be introduced into a campaign in many ways. They might form an elite group of spies and scouts, they might be high-ranking members of a doppelganger-worshiping cult, or they might be a small group of druids who see beauty and power in all of nature’s forms, not just animals and elementals. Hit Die: d8. REQUIREMENTS To qualify to become a master of many forms, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Feats: Alertness, Endurance. Special: Wild shape class feature. ---- Table 2–14: The Master of Many Forms ---- CLASS SKILLS The class skills of the master of many forms (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (any) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), and Survival (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the master of many forms prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Masters of many forms gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Shifter’s Speech (Ex): A master of many forms maintains her ability to speak normally (including verbal components of spells) regardless of the form she takes. Furthermore, she can communicate with other creatures of the same kind while in wild shape, as long as such creatures are normally capable of communicating with each other using natural methods. Improved Wild Shape (Su): A master of many forms knows how to use her wild shape ability to assume a wider range of forms. At 1st level, she can assume a humanoid form with wild shape. She later gains the ability to assume the form of a giant (at 2nd level), a monstrous humanoid (at 3rd level), a fey (at 4th level), a vermin (at 5th level), an aberration (at 6th level), a plant (at 7th level), an ooze (at 8th level), an elemental (at 9th level), and a dragon (at 10th level). The size limit of the shapes she can assume also increases as she gains levels. At 2nd level, she can assume the form of a Large creature; at 4th level, a Tiny creature; at 6th level, a Huge creature; at 8th level, a Diminutive creature; and at 10th level, a Gargantuan creature. A master of many forms also gains one additional daily use of her wild shape ability per class level gained. Fast Wild Shape (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a master of many forms can use her wild shape ability as a move action, rather than as a standard action. Extraordinary Wild Shape (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a master of many forms gains the extraordinary special qualities of any form she assumes with wild shape. Evershifting Form: A 10th-level master of many forms has reached the pinnacle of her shapechanging abilities. She gains the shapechanger subtype and becomes immune to any transmutation effect unless she is willing to accept it. In addition, she no longer takes ability penalties for aging and is not subject to magical aging, though any aging penalties she already may have taken remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and a master of many forms still dies of old age when her time is up. SAMPLE MASTER OF MANY FORMS Galatea: Female elf druid 5/master of many forms 2; CR 7; Medium humanoid; HD 7d8+7; hp 38; Init +2; Spd 20 ft.; AC 18, touch 12, flat-footed 16; Base Atk +4; Grp +5; Atk or Full Atk +6 melee (1d6+2, +1 scimitar) or +7 ranged (1d8+2, +1 composite longbow); SA spells; SQ animal companion (eagle), animal companion benefits, elf traits, improved wild shape (humanoid, giant; Large), low-light vision, resist nature’s lure, shifter’s speech, trackless step, wild empathy +4 (+0 magical beasts), wild shape 3/day, woodland stride; AL CN; SV Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +8 (+10 against enchantments); Str 12, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 8. Skills and Feats: Knowledge (nature) +12, Listen +18, Search +2, Spot +18, Survival +16; Alertness, Endurance, Natural Spell. Languages: Common, Elven; Druidic. Animal Companion (Ex): Galatea has an eagle named Metrius as an animal companion. Metrius’s abilities and characteristics are summarized below. Animal Companion Benefits: Galatea and Metrius enjoy the link and share spells special qualities. Link (Ex): Galatea can handle Metrius as a free action. She also gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding her eagle. Share Spells (Ex): Galatea can have any spell she casts on herself also affect her animal companion if the latter is within 5 feet at the time. She can also cast a spell with a target of “You” on her eagle. Elf Traits: Elves have immunity to magic sleep effects. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she where actively looking for it. Improved Wild Shape (Su): Galatea can assume humanoid or giant forms when she uses wild shape. She can also take the form of Large creatures. Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): Galatea gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey. Shifter’s Speech (Ex): Galatea can speak normally regardless of the form she takes, and she can communicate with creatures of whatever kind she transforms into. Trackless Step (Ex): Galatea leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. Wild Shape (Su): Galatea can change into a Small, Medium, or Large animal, humanoid, or giant, and back again, as per the polymorph spell. This ability lasts for 5 hours or until she changes back. Woodland Stride (Ex): Galatea can move through natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain at her normal speed and without damage or other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. Druid Spells Prepared (caster level 5th): :0—cure minor wounds, detect magic, know direction, resistance, virtue :1st—cure light wounds, endure elements, entangle (DC 15), magic fang; :2nd—barkskin, bear’s endurance, cat’s grace :3rd—cure moderate wounds, greater magic fang. Possessions: +1 hide armor, +1 buckler, +1 composite longbow (+1 Str bonus) with 20 arrows, +1 scimitar, periapt of Wisdom +2, druid’s vestment. ---- Metrius, Eagle Companion: CR —; Small animal; HD 3d8+3; hp 16; Init +3; Spd 10 ft., fly 80 ft. (average); AC 17, touch 14, flat-footed 14; Base Atk +2; Grp –2; Atk +6 melee (1d4, talons); Full Atk +6 (1d4, 2 talons); SQ bonus tricks (2), evasion, low-light vision; AL N; SV Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +3; Str 11, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6. Skills and Feats: Listen +2, Spot +16; Flyby Attack, Weapon Finesse. Tricks: Attack, guard, seek. Evasion (Ex): If Metrius is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Master of Many Forms Characters *Cit Category:Class (d20) Category:Prestige Class